


How about take out

by pollitt



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, excuse me but can we be kissing now?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The quiet of the house is the first thing that Zach registers when he arrives home. The smell of dinner is the second. The third is the sight of Shaun standing at the stove, cooking said dinner.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Zach's hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How about take out

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in pjvilar's LJ as birthday-ish treats and from her prompt of "sucking face".

The quiet of the house is the first thing that Zach registers when he arrives home. The smell of dinner is the second. The third is the sight of Shaun standing at the stove, cooking said dinner.

“Your hair’s getting long,” Zach mentions as he slides his hands over Shaun’s hips, stepping closer so his front is pressed along Shaun’s back. He kisses the spot in the center of Shaun’s neck, almost perfectly in between the two cowlicks that sprout at the nape of Shaun’s neck. Shaun’s skin tastes of salt.

“And hello to you, too,” Shaun answers, leaning back. One hand covers Zach’s and squeezes a hello. “Hungry?”

“You could say that.” Zach turns Shaun around, guiding them one step to the right of the stove before he leans in. Shaun’s mouth tastes of peppers, and Zach’s lips tingle as his tongue flicks against Shaun’s front teeth. 

Somewhere, a culinary genius is shedding bitter, salty tears as Zach turns down the flame on the stove but he doesn’t spare it, or the meal, a second thought when Shaun’s hands slide into the back pockets of his jeans and pull him closer. 

Push comes to shove, they’ll order take out.


End file.
